kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 55
'''Super Popular!! Secret Academy Battle!! '''is the 55th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Aoi arrives at the café, frustrated because his old man threw away his clothes again. He asks Satsuki to let him design different clothes for the maids, Erika, Honoka and Satsuki support his idea, but Satsuki refuses, stating that it will consume too much time and money. At school, Aoi happily creates designs for the maids, however, he is pissed off as the guys start talking about their girlfriends. He angrily glares at them, making them change the subject. He notices that the girls are scared to talk to him about his school duty, because last time, he negatively commented on one of the girl's hairstyle. This forces him to go to them in order to receive his task, he then tells the girl that being led around by worthless imitations of friends is very unpleasant. During class, Aoi gets very excited while thinking about an outfit for Misaki and realizes that he gets very excited when it comes to her. He then spots a couple, and hears the guy saying that he gets jealous when he sees her girlfriend with other guys. Aoi walks away after that. At Maid Latte, Honoka tells Aoi that she does not likes the design of her outfit, with Erika and Subaru agreeing with her. Aoi leaves, but not before telling Satsuki that his next designs will surely be a masterpiece. Honoka points out that the designs that he made specifically for Misaki are really good. Aoi happily returns to the café, but is speechless as he notices Takumi in a reindeer outfit, drinking tea with Cedric. The Moron Trio try to oppose Cedric, stating that he is the suspicious ninja. However, Misaki glares at them, which makes them quiet. Aoi invites everyone inside and shows his designs to them, impressing everyone. He then talks to Satsuki, who states that she has already realized that Aoi likes Misaki, much to his embarrassment. She further says that he looks a lot at Misaki and among all the outfit that he designed, the ones made for Misaki were the best. Moreover, Misaki was the first person, other than himself, for whom he ever designed clothes. The event of revealing the new outfits is here and everyone is surprised and impressed to see the maids in their respective outfits and compliment Aoi. It is revealed that Ikuto also helped him. Aoi tells Misaki that making clothes while thinking about the people who’ll wear them is really fun, to which she replies that wearing clothes that were especially designed for her is also fun and makes her very happy, much to his embarrassment. He is speechless as Takumi arrives with Cedric, dressed in a reindeer outfit again. Misaki goes to take his order and Aoi notices that she usually yells at him when he wears outfits like that. During break, Aoi asks Misaki if she is dating Takumi, making her embarrassed. Misaki tells Aoi that every time she tries to say it, something interrupts them. Misaki also says blushing that Aoi is the first person whom she has ever talked about her feelings. He recalls the words of the guy at school, where he told his girlfriend that seeing her with other guys makes him jealous. Aoi realizes that when Misaki thinks about another guy and becomes so cute, he feels happy. Misaki asks him to teach her knitting, intending to make a muffler for Takumi to confess her feelings. And though Aoi is surprised at first, he agrees to help her out in the end. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters